fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ZephyrosOmega/Astiria Feats: Empire Arc and Book of Balance
Graham does not like the Sun In Providence's Tale in the Book of Balance, Graham blows up Providence's mini-sun from where his light ball is, then promptly seals her inside. Quote is as follows: "...She flung the largest orb she had ever made into the sky, and it flew higher... and higher... until it reached the sky, right next to the orb of light. The people rejoiced as the first Sun hung in the sky; though small, it brought warmth and light to a vast area of land. The whole land basked in the light of the Sun..." "...only to cry out as Graham's orb destroyed it with a gargantuan beam of light. "You dare to rival my greatest creation, Providence? Very well. Perhaps it is best for you to observe it in its full glory!" And the great orb of light billowed to several times its original size, spreading light to exactly half of Algo, and a tendril lashed out and grabbed Providence and pulled her straight into it." So Graham's sun tendril crosses an interstellar distance in a very short time, at most the time it took Graham to be a total dick and talk to his daughter like that, which according to words-to-speaking calculators is about 7 seconds. So average distance between earth and sun is 92.96 million miles, divided by 7 is 13280000 miles per second. Plug that into the moist meter and we got 71.3 times the speed of light. So FTL+ casual god feats, nice Crater Stabby Spear In Lindblum, Griffon threw a spear hard enough to make a small crater. "In a tremendous crash, accompanied by a bright light resembling lightning, a projectile flew from the sky. Ryn's vision was obscured, but when he could see again, he found himself standing at the edge of a crater where Soichiro had been standing just moments before. The demon hunter was now a meter away... and crouched at the edge of a large, smoking crater deep enough to nearly hold the entirety of the lance that was now embedded in the center of it." Griffon's lance is taller than he is, and Griffon is 6 feet tall, so 1.82 meters. Diameter is 2 meters, so that gives us a total volume of 3.83 cubic meters. Assuming a Granite Composition, Lindblum Square is made of stone and it's built into a mountain, so 2650 kg per cubic meter, giving us a total mass of 10149.5 kg overall Vaporization value is 25700 j/cc or something like that, so 38300000×25700 is 984310000000 Joules, 235.25573613766 Tons, Multi City Block level Thanks DMUA, and RIP my hopes for 4 holy knights vs. team rwby Supersonic Knight Tier feats Soichiro attacks Griffon fast "Soichiro moved to strike the knight, vanishing from view before suddenly appearing behind Griffon. The knight, in the same instant, turned and held his spear up, the tip of Soichiro's scythe striking the polearm and producing a loud CLANG. It took Ryn a moment to process the event; He hadn't even realized Soichiro had moved, and despite being just in front of him and a good distance away from the knight, he was upon Griffon before the sound of his feet leaving the ground ever hit the boy's ears." Soichiro hits Griffon before the sound of him moving hits Ryn. Supersonic knight tiers. Later on, Jay and Ryn both react to Electricity from Alana's trap which is further support Steelhide gets AMGERY So, Zephyr, Ryn, and Jay escaped prison, and Steelhide found out and got mad. "Zephyr's reminiscing was cut short as a terrible rumble caught the attention of the escapees. The entire mountain of Vanguard shook, and the Kitsune could hear the distant sounds of glass shattering and rock cracking and crumbling. And through it all, a single scream of anger, audible even from their position at the mountain's base. Zephyr shuddered. "I think they found out we escaped," he mentioned to Ryn and Jay, who both looked back with an expression that could only be described as "You don't say?". "He was so angry..." Jess spoke up from Jay. "How could one person's anger cause an earthquake of that magnitude...?" "He's. . . Steelhide's scary. . ." Ryn whimpered, shaking his head." So that's a thing. Magnitude is slightly above 5 but below 5.5, I'll say 5.25 to make things easier, which is 1.13 Kilotons of TnT, or just barely Small Town Level Steelhide. Zephyr, Ryn, and Jay scale to this, but he was still notably stronger than them, so they get hit with that "At least". Category:Blog posts